1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest or humeral juncture support. Specifically, the adjustable support of the present invention provides for the movement of the support to a plurality of positions and with these positions being adjustable whether the chair to which the support is attached is in either an upright or reclining position. This type of adjustable support is, therefore, extremely useful for either medical or dental purposes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
When a patient is sitting or reclining in a chair to undergo either a dental or medical procedure, it is very important that the patients of different sizes be fully comfortable, both in the sitting and reclining positions. It is also important that the chair provide the proper support for the arms and in particular the humeral juncture which is the upper arm and joints. In the past, such chairs have provided for adjustments for the chair between upright and reclining positions and have also provided some limited adjustment for the armrests.
In addition to the provision of the dental or medical procedure while the patient is in the chair, there are also occasions when either an anesthetic or other fluids are to be administered intravenously into the arm of the patient. It is, therefore, desirable that the patient's arm be in a comfortable and convenient position and be somewhat immobilized during the administration of the fluid. Again, the prior art devices have not provided for sufficient degrees of adjustment to accommodate the different positions for the patient and to accommodate patients of different sizes.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide for an adjustable armrest support which includes a structural arrangement of parts for moving the armrest to a wide variety of different positions which are desirable and accommodating to patients of different sizes and with the patient located in either an upright or reclining position or positions in-between.